


Spontaneous Invitation

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu/Reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesecake, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Im too tired for tags, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shiratorizawa, Slow To Update, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, What Have I Done, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, not sure what to tag..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - What it's like for each and every one of them to invite you to their volleyball practice.- Judging by the title, this is definitely a spontaneous idea; and I'll only be updating when I have the motivation to update! [ :





	1. Sheer Simplicity - Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> The main goal with this fiction is to at least get a wide-spread of characters to see what it's like. I will be using 'Y/N' if needed, and I may (or may not) change this, but the 'Reader' is most likely a girl, though as stated, it may be changed.

"Hhhmm? So this is Wakatoshi-kun's sweet little _girlfriend?_" He asked blatantly, cocking his head at you in amusement. It was clear that it wasn't his intentions to try to belittle you, as you gulped, pulling away from his death stare. It was something about his fiery red locks and lanky figure that made him seem much more..unconventional? Unusual? You couldn't formulate the word right.

"Satori- stop scaring her," Semi grumbled out, grabbing a hold of his collar, yanking him. With wide eyes, you watched them, wondering how two somewhat polar-opposite individuals can be so compatible together; though, that's what you've labelled them as. Compatible. 

"Wakatoshi will be here soon. We'll leave now." He says, dipping his head as if its some sort of way to establish a bow, as you nod, watching Semi haul Satori around, going down the corridor, their bickering, loud and clear to anyone standing near.

You honestly didn't mind Ushijima having friends like that. They were unique, and it did give you entertainment from your dull life. Well, only when Ushijima wasn't around. Because _speak of the devil, _here he came, just from around the corner, his eyes lighting up within its pupils when he saw you, striding over towards you.

"Y/N, hello. How was your class? I assume it went well?" He asked politely, taking your head into his with ease. Your heart skipped slightly, as you nod with a gentle, butterfly smile, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. 

"Hello, Wakatoshi." You say softly, squeezing your fragile hand against his, as you think of his question. His answers and questions never bothered you. They were simple, and straight to the point. In fact, you preferred it like that.

"Class went well. Do you have volleyball practise now?" You asked as you both walked down, out of one of the many school buildings, hand in hand, making way to the gym. You knew Ushijima was a well-known volleyball player, so even being able to be this close with him was a miracle in itself. Though, you knew that when you started to date him, that he would be very focused on volleyball, so you would have to cherish such moments like these short walks, to and fro certain areas. 

"I do, in fact. What will you be doing?" 

"Ah, I suppose going home and studying. You know what I usually do." You say, perhaps thinking about baking tonight. 

Ushijima, who had a slight frown on his face, suddenly turned to look at you, his grip on your hand tightening, before he blinked mindlessly.

"Come to training with me. Coach would not mind. My team would not mind either." He says, turning, as he began to walk, your eyes going as wide as golfballs. 

"No, nono- it's fine Wakatoshi. I can just..stay somewhere and wait for you." You say, trying to protest, though his grip on you is tight, and it's clear that his decision is final. You didn't mind, seeing as that you technically would be in his presence, and you'd basically be watching him play volleyball and practice, instead of sitting at home and waiting till you can see him again, which though, would most likely be at school, the usual routine.

Walking into the gym, he leads you to somewhere where you'd be free from any type of flying-volleyball incident, not wanting their powerful spikes, or a badly-chipped receive to hit you. Ushijima, who sheds his track-jacket off, lays it on top of you, just as a habit since you were one to get cold easily. Coach Washijo didn't mind your appearance, as he only nodded to you. It seemed as if he had a sweet spot for you, seeing as you definitely played a huge role in the athletic side of Shiratorizawa. 

Meanwhile, after the rest (alongside with Ushijima) had changed, starting to stretch and warm-up, most of the team that usually played on the court was looking back, watching you, who currently was deep-entranced in a book. When Wakatoshi looked over to you, he had a small smile on his face, which clearly did not go unnoticed by the team.

"Ohohh, Wakatoshi-kun in love with Y/N, like always?" Satori stated, cocking his head in almost an unnatural way, the junior years, staring at him.

"Well, Y/N-san is very nice. So there seems to be nothing wrong with him being in love." Reon explained, helping Goshiki with a stretch, seeing as the bowl-haircut boy was struggling.

"Y/N is very lovely." Wakatoshi stated, having a slight hum to the end of his sentence, which got most eyes, or even, _all _eyes on him. He continued to stretch, feeling the flex in his muscles.

Satori, who decided to dismiss what he was going to say ended up just shrugging with a grin on his face, as Ushijima got them all to stand up, before training had begun. 

You, who just stared at everybody in awe, watching them all train and work hard when it came to even just spiking, as you smiled, liking it when you watched Ushijima, who took a gorgeous jump, his form, spectacular as always, watching him spike the ball effortlessly. You honestly could watch him for hours, spiking that ball like it was nothing.

Needless to say, however, that your eyes seem to gently give up on you, forcing yourself to give way, as you close them, falling asleep, laying down against the floor, jacket over your body as a makeshift-blanket. 

You were like that for quite some time, napping away, falling asleep to just the normal sounds that were happening; the bounce of the volleyball, as well as the noise when it was smacked. The usual voices that called out for a chance to spike. Things like that were just a melody going through your ear. 

Halfway through, when a break was needed for the players, Wakatoshi was found, sitting next to where your head was laying, as he was patting your head, fingers tangling through your silky locks. He had the slightest sheen of sweat on him, as he was gently caressing your hair, the fact that you were able to be here just made him feel calm. Nothing else made him feel much better than just to have you close to the gym, so when he's able to practice.

As he kept doing so, giving you affection while you were asleep, the others were staring at him, water bottles in hand.

"Now that, right there, is a sign that Y/N is a keeper," Satori stated with a smug smirk on his face, Yamagata face-palming, as Semi squinted at him.

"And why do you think that?" He asked aimlessly, tilting his head back to get a sip of some water. 

"I mean, she's perfect for Wakatoshi-kun. Seriously. I tried calling her Kawaii-kun-"

"Satori, that honorific doesn't work like that." Semi quipped.

"Buuut! But, but, but..He's always been hesitant to invite Y/N to practice. Now, look at us! We didn't even bite." He said proudly, hands-on-hips.

"Someday, you'll be the death of me. Of us, all of us." Semi said before they all heard Ushijima come their way.

"Do you think I should bring Y/N every time now?" He asks, which got Satori grinning wide, from ear-to-ear.

"Oh Wakatoshi-kun...We'd _love _for you to bring Y/N again. We're harmless."

"Debateable." Semi bluntly called out, before they went back to their bickering.

And that marked the day where Ushijima started to bring his girlfriend more often, her usually ending up asleep, which didn't phase Ushijima at all, seeing as he would have to carry you home, which meant more time to be able to spend with you.


	2. Cheesecake - Tendou Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daredevil and eccentric boyfriend of yours decides to bring you along just for the fun of it.
> 
> Such a soft spot, he has for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! decided to do this since someone had suggested the previous chapter to do tendou! [ ' : (thank you for the person who suggested that-)
> 
> hopefully this is good? Y/N is a questionable one in this one- i'd say she's a bit laidback? this chapter was kind of rushed and aaaa,, dont expect much ) :::

As you peeled down the wrapper of your ice cream sandwich, you took a bite out of it, munching on it, quite happily, seeing as you were one to be seen with food, _all the time._ If you didn't have food in your hand, people would assume there was something wrong with you. This ice cream, however, was extremely special, since it was a [Morinaga Choco Monaka Jumbo](https://www.morinaga.co.jp/ice/jumbo/en/)_, _a lovely treat to beat such a hot summer's day in Japan. Considering the uniforms you were also wearing, layers just on top of extra layers, you hoped that your ice cream sandwich wouldn't melt, or get onto your uniform, seeing as it was too tedious for you to scrub out the stains on such a prestigious uniform. 

Taking another bite into your ice cream, you suddenly hear footsteps, getting quicker and quicker as you keep chewing slowly, turning to the noise of the footsteps. 

"Y/N-chan!~" A voice calls out, as you see a semi-tall student, coming towards you, a friend beside him, and you know who it is, distinguishable easily, just by the way he walks; but also other things, like how his stance was, and his untamed crimson hair. Having to tilt your head up, you take a glimpse of the individuals that are following him behind, two boys you recognise in the second year, as you blink, continuing to eat your ice cream sandwich. 

Seeing the red-haired individual come closer, you have no other words but to nod at your childish boyfriend, _Tendou_, as he leans forward to pat his left hand on top of your head, ruffling your messy locks already, as you pout, pulling your ice cream sandwich away from your mouth to avoid the strands of your hair being covered in ice cream.

"Ah- Y/N, you're so cute! No actress would be able to compare to you.." Tendou states, almost in a dreamy way, as the shorter boy with the bizarre fringe scoffs to look away, your mouth, still full from ice cream.

"Sometimes, I wonder how Tendou-san landed himself into getting a girlfriend." You could hear them whisper, as you watch Tendou turn back to give them a pouty look, which made you smile, gulping down your food. 

"Hey! Y/N over here loves me! Isn't that right, _Chi-chi?_" He asks, using one of his nicknames for you that you dislike. Scrunching your nose, you look up to him. He clearly was taller, even if he was bent down, currently.

"I told you to stop calling me Chi-chi." You mutter, which made Tendou lift his brows, before giving you such a pity pout, which made you shrug, taking a bite out of your sandwich once more.

"Ayup-" He mumbles under his breath, as the bizarre-fringe student starts to walk past Tendou and you.

"Tendou-san, we're going to training to change. You should come quickly, or else we're all doing a hundred serves." He says, before leaving, the taller boy following him with slow, lethargic steps. 

Swallowing the bit of your sandwich, you tilt your head at him, as he keeps staring at you, wiggling his brows.

"You should get to training." You state, knowing that he was going to depart soon.

"You should come, Y/N-chan." He suggests, pulling away to stand up straight, though his back clearly had a slight arch in it. 

"You have training."

"But Y/N-"

"You should stay focus." You say bluntly, which makes him clutch his heart, though he makes it seem more dramatic than it truly is.

"But I'd like you to come-?" He says, almost questionably, putting his other hand behind his back, almost looking like a child begging for something. 

"No." You answer, almost slowly, seeing as you were devouring your sandwich at a slow rate, but taking large bites. 

"I'll do anything?" He says, almost desperately. You shake your head, walking past him, knowing you'll get your affection after training, a usual for you to put up with.

Already taking a few steps, you stop in your own footsteps with what he begins to say next.

"Not even for this, _Cheesecake-chan?_" He says as you turn around, eyes wide to see him holding a box, with a very familiar pattern and logo on the box, realising that the box he held up high and mighty was your favourite cheesecake store. 

Being a sucker for cheesecake, you immediately walk back to him, looking at the box, almost as if you're _inspecting it before_ you realise that this was his _weapon._ His weapon to get you to come and watch him practice. 

But were you complaining? No. 

Because it was free cheesecake.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." You mutter out, as you grab the box of cheesecake. It made Tendou happy, as he grabbed your hand, pulling you along the hallway to his gym, while you did your best to keep up, finishing off your ice cream sandwich. 

When he had brought you to the gym, he was definitely late, but when Coach Washijo saw his excuse, he decided to let it slide, realising who it was. He didn't know you since you weren't the one to play sport- in fact, you were known on how skilfully you could get out of any sport, as you shrug, dipping your head down as a form of bowing, before making your way to the bleachers.

Opening up the box, you picked up your fork to dig in, until you saw that there was actually a design on the top of the cheesecake, as you read it. 

_Just for Cheesecake-chan, Y/N.~_

It made you smile as you slowly poked at the cheesecake with your fork, not wanting to ruin the top of it, taking out the sides gently. While you started to take your first bite out of the cheesecake, someone was clearly watching you, having a contented smile on his face; Tendou. It was definitely worth skipping out of a class just to get you what you want. 

_"Tendou, pay attention!"_

"Yes, yes.." He muttered, though he still had his eyes on you, every now and again, as you kept eating your cheesecake gently, watching him practice.

After that "incident", you basically sold your soul for cheesecake, not even minding the benefits of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always feel like all these chapters and plots that go through my head end up ending the exact same. : // / /

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do have an Instagram account, and you can ask if you'd like to know what it is. I'm also getting into BTS/more anime, so if you have any suggestions, I don't mind! 
> 
> P.S, this chapter- I'm not sure if it's too long, soo..Yikes.


End file.
